


【奎八】恋爱年终报告

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: 伪现背  HE  破镜 重圆一发完  甜饼 7000+
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	【奎八】恋爱年终报告

金珉奎和徐明浩每次吵架都闹得轰轰烈烈，天翻地覆，祸及全团。只不过以前都是闹着玩得，过几天就和好了。久而久之大家也都不再在意，权当是他们调情的方式。

只有这次，好像真的出事了。

那天，徐明浩是哭着回来的。金珉奎是被全圆佑和崔胜澈从酒馆扛出来的，其狼狈程度如一只被抛弃的流浪犬。

8bar暂停营业，金珉奎却开始酗酒。弟line首当其冲的遭了秧，金珉奎每次喝酒身边至少要配置两三个人，李硕珉陪着喝，夫胜宽陪着哭，崔瀚率和李灿也要偶尔路过帮帮忙，拦住发酒疯的金珉奎去找徐明浩。常常金珉奎还没疲倦，弟弟们就已经被折磨的精神衰弱。总管队长崔胜澈看不下去了，找了一个假期带着一整提的烧酒打开了金珉奎的房门。正好看见抱着红酒瓶的金珉奎抓着李硕珉又哭又闹。崔胜澈摆摆手示意李硕珉离开，哐的就把带来的酒杯摆在金珉奎面前。

“哥？？”金珉奎显然已经微醺，眼睛还红红的挂着泪痕。

“来，喝酒是吧，有啥事和哥说，今晚哥陪你喝。”崔胜澈气势汹汹的拿出了准备好的大容量玻璃杯，一口气给金珉奎满上。

凌晨五点，金珉奎已经吐了3轮，腿和胳膊不知道在厕所和走廊撞出了多少淤青，头痛的要炸裂。等再回到房间，崔胜澈依旧翘着脚坐在那，不耐烦的拿杯子敲着桌子。

“臭小子！去那么久，死厕所里了吗！？给我回来！继续！喝！”

桌上堆积成山的烧酒瓶，刚刚从胃里出来的排泄物仿佛又冲上了金珉奎的味觉，一阵恶心。

那晚之后，金珉奎再也不酗酒了，偶尔小酌也再也不喝烧酒了。

神经无法被麻痹，痛觉还是那么的清晰。已经发生的事实，金珉奎无法逃避。

徐明浩和他分手了，不看他，刻意回避，不再对他微笑，不温暖，没有颜色。金珉奎这才发现，原来以前每次闹矛盾，都是徐明浩先来哄他。徐明浩甚至不用说话，黏糊糊的贴上来亲他一口就能被融化。

金珉奎这才明白，徐明浩所说的浪费。他们是成年人，没有那么多的时间为这些细枝末节的小情绪付诸多余的精力。被现实的压迫追着跑的徐明浩早就参透了这个道理，不是原则上的问题就没必要纠察太深。与其争论谁对谁错，为一颗已经坏掉的苹果伤透脑筋。不如让他先低头，早一点回到爱人的怀抱。或许这就是被迫的成长，金珉奎意识到了哥哥们口中自己的幼稚，从始至终也只有他还怀抱着无谓的自尊和反复的矛盾，关着门等待着和好。他总想成为这段感情里把握着主导权的那一方，所以才一次次的向徐明浩展示着他强烈的占有欲，还以为这就是爱，以那种他们都会两败俱伤的方式。而结果也并没有像他预想的那样，他从未真正的把控过他们之间的节奏，只是徐明浩的温柔和包容淡化了这些激烈的不协和音。现在他也羞于回想起他曾问出口的那些不成熟的问题，徐明浩释怀的表情反而衬得他更加的愚不可及。

回忆总是在无人的夜里将他一遍遍的凌迟，痛得很干脆，反噬的很彻底。

先告白的人处于劣势这个道理，对于他们俩的经历一点都不受用。分开后的现在，徐明浩风轻云淡。金珉奎却，望眼欲穿。

失落的时候很容易回忆从前，他总是会梦到被徐明浩告白的那一晚。从很早开始他们之前就已经打响了无声的战役，只是在等待着黑夜沉沦后，谁会先缴械投降。那夜寂静的小道，繁星满天，樱花初放。从金珉奎下出租的地方，到徐明浩休息的长板凳只有不到十步的距离。徐明浩却还是那样奔跑着，带着他所有的期盼，依赖，无法克制的想念，满溢的喜爱。拥着初春夜晚微凉的风和衬衫上红酒的甜腥，飞奔着向他而来。至此之后，无限沉溺。回忆的碎片似涂上水银的钻石，安息在了那暂停使用的温柔，静止如行星爆发前最炙热光明的一瞬。

无法忘却，并不是罪过。金珉奎总是这样安慰自己，他有些痴醉于揭露自己伤疤上的痛，至少可以证明，徐明浩为了他真真实实的爱过。不像现在，徐明浩依旧笑的那么春花烂漫，却不对着他。他的季节是悲悲戚戚的秋，风总在叹息，一切事物都在无病呻吟。相依相偎的那些年，熟悉的事物地点总是留下了太多的痕迹。金珉奎还是会下意识的在做早餐时热一杯牛奶，多煎一个鸡蛋。回过神才发现，已经没有去敲开那扇门的理由，只能一人吞两份的吃的肚子胀。他看着徐明浩摘下了那些戒指，手镯，项链。曾经的心爱之物，用心的标记过特殊，他为他戴上的时候也曾深情的落下一吻。如今只有金珉奎还会抚摸着这些物件上留下的划痕，象征着每次争吵时不可控的愤恨情绪，一道道蹙着毒的印记。

爱慕，又是一件多么不可抗力的事情。比狂风暴雨，山崩地裂都来势汹汹。白羊座的感情直接而热烈，为了所追求的完美可以痴迷的扮演着骑士的角色。而金珉奎就是其中最义无反顾的那一个。他还爱着徐明浩，像是一个被封在巨大透明塑料袋里快要窒息的秘密。他不知道应该如何定义这种全新的爱，依旧纯粹，却又意义屈卑。一如白羊座的越挫越勇，正视那些淋漓的伤痛才是金珉奎的作风，他依旧坚信，即使不自量力他也要用余下的青春去追回他那走失的爱情。

眼见金珉奎又振作了起来，成员们都松了口气。乐意于金珉奎敞开心扉的聊天，甚至有意向帮助金珉奎复合计划的成员越来越多。

除了全圆佑和文俊辉。全圆佑厌烦不已，因为金珉奎和徐明浩的事情他和文俊辉拌了不知道几次嘴了，在闹下去说不定下一个要跳河的就是他。

“你觉得我要不要再去找俊哥谈谈”这是金珉奎这周第五次问全圆佑这个问题了。

“呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱”（机器猫效果音）

“啥意思啊哥？”

“我意思俊尼会对你伸出圆手的”

“真的吗！？你是说俊哥会...”

“嗯，抡圆了给你一拳”

“....”（珉不乐）

全圆佑：笑死，金毛肉。

金珉奎还是去找了文俊辉，一天5条KKT。看的文俊辉瘪嘴皱眉，螺蛳粉都吃的没滋没味。说实话他也矛盾的很，因为只有他知道。徐明浩其实也还喜欢着金珉奎，灵魂契合这种东西就是很奇妙。以为分开了就能停止伤害，反而会更加疼痛。文俊辉知道比起金珉奎的横冲直闯，把一切憋在心里的徐明浩才更加的脆弱更需要爱人的依靠。但事实又是徐明浩对他下了死状，说这次绝对不会再复合了。让他千万别多管闲事，再管他俩也绝交。正当文俊辉依旧苦恼着，金珉奎又连续发来了几十条KKT，内容不乏道歉，贿赂，请吃饭。看的文俊辉头更痛了。

额....烦死了，犬系男。

金珉奎觉得自己学会了克制隐忍，不再把情绪浮于表面。

当然，只是他自己这么觉得。

徐明浩化着精致的妆容，刻意的坐的离他那么远。一年已经接近尾声，年末颁奖典礼这种场合，大家都专注于台上的表演。只有金珉奎总是克制不住的朝着徐明浩望，以往这个时候他们总是一起，牵着手互相激励着，来年也会是幸福的。今年徐明浩的眼里依旧闪着光，望着喷射的花火期盼的笑着，眼里已没有他。

座位隔着半个团的成员们，其实也不算远，金珉奎却觉得这距离堪比两极。最后合唱完的互动时间，终于有机会离得近一点点了。

人潮涌动，纸花漫天，欢快的场合，失落就显得很突兀。金珉奎很高兴能这样看着徐明浩欣喜的侧影，抬起头时那笑的弯弯的眼睛。即使无法上前拥抱，这触手可及不逾矩的距离就已经是理想的状态。金珉奎自觉他藏得很好，离得已经很远，躁动和落寞也掩饰的很彻底。却不知，在一直提心吊胆的全圆佑和文俊辉眼里，他简直就是徐明浩点了跟随的大型犬，走到哪跟到哪。委屈巴巴的表情生怕别人对他那种浓烈到病态的喜爱而不知情。

噫...犬系男的忠厚真是烦人。（猫猫无语）

金珉奎深知，徐明浩才不会毫不知情。他已经将自己打碎，再用遗憾的爱一点点的把自己寄给徐明浩。爱的那么自然，像依旧每天会为徐明浩亲手做的每份早餐。就算被徐明浩送给别的哥哥弟弟他也不会再生气，他相信煎熬焦灼的不会只有他自己。因为他能读到徐明浩的脆弱，经管显露的时间微乎其微，那也是真实存在的。

四目相对时不自然的慌张不会是假的，受伤时下意识担忧的眼神和肢体动作不会是假的，那副倔强的身体也在做着激烈的抗争，一如金珉奎曾经一样。他在等着一个契机，一个能让他找回自信和勇气的，一个能让这一切的假设成立的契机。

又是一次长途旅行，金珉奎不太喜欢坐长途飞机。天生对高空的恐惧，焦虑，睡不好。以往总有徐明浩握紧他的手，填补他那份远离地面后缺失的安全感，就算目的地相同也会紧紧相拥。

而这次坐在他身边的人是，全圆佑。

“哥...”金珉奎不满的别着嘴，他还特意让经纪人把徐明浩安排到他旁边，上机之后怎么变成了这样？

“别...你打住，我还要骂人呢。”全圆佑怒气冲冲的把背包摔到金珉奎身上。

“你说你明知道人家不想搭理你，你乱安排个什么啊！我本来和俊尼坐一起好好，现在被迫换过来了。你开心了吧...”

“哥...我错了。”金珉奎回头看坐在全圆佑位置上和文俊辉聊天的徐明浩也灰了心，索性倒头睡去。

徐明浩还是被换了回来，金珉奎上来倒头就睡，全圆佑无聊的发紧。千呼万求下徐明浩才答应了暂时换回来，全圆佑兴高采烈的抱着游戏机就贴到了文俊辉身边。徐明浩屏着呼吸走到金珉奎身旁才发现他已经睡的死沉，毯子一大半掉到了地上。脑袋垂在靠枕上摇摇欲坠，双手交叉的抱着还在微微发颤。

徐明浩小心翼翼的坐下，侧头观察着金珉奎。还是和以前一样不安分，也不怕着了凉。徐明浩叹着气牵起了地上的毯子，重新给金珉奎盖上。感觉到有东西骚着鼻尖，金珉奎皱着眉头又抖落了毯子。徐明浩无奈的笑，再次将毯子掖进了金珉奎的手臂里。

“明...明浩”听见金珉奎的低语，徐明浩吓得抬起来头。金珉奎依旧双眼紧闭，显然是在说梦话，徐明浩松了口气。

“回来...回”金珉奎皱着眉头发抖，不知是怎样的噩梦在纠缠着他。徐明浩记得金珉奎在飞机上经常睡不好。

“呜呜呜...不要走”有泪珠打湿了金珉奎的睫毛，徐明浩看着这突发的场面失了神。那滴闪着光的泪仿佛有着魔力，徐明浩控制不住自己的吻了上去，亲亲点在金珉奎的脸颊。随后慌乱的离开，徐明浩匆匆的跑进厕所洗脸，无法理解自己的所作所为。

金珉奎将自己的脸埋进毯子里，发了疯无声的呐喊着。不论他们间磁场的作用力，光是徐明浩身上那让人怀念的味道，只要一靠近，他的身体自动就会做出反应，根本无需分辨。金珉奎想，刚刚一定是他这辈子的演技巅峰，如果不是徐明浩跑得快，这只心软又不设防的小兔子，估计已经被他拆吃入腹了。

之后的旅程，金珉奎睡得很安心。因为他已经找到了，那个理由，那个契机。什么都敌不过徐明浩黑暗中的一吻，胜过万物的温馨。

巡演之旅却不如他想象中的甜蜜，下机之后徐明浩对他的态度依旧不温不热，仿佛飞机上发生的事情只是他的一个梦。最要命的还是，徐明浩生病了。不知是无法供应的热茶，还是纽约湿冷的下雪天导致。徐明浩病倒了，轻微的感冒到发烧，除了室友李硕珉，谁也不知道，他就独自窝在房间里头晕目眩。

事后，金珉奎非常的感恩李硕珉的心软和善良，这是仅次徐明浩的温柔以外最值得被赞扬的特质。眼看徐明浩滴水不进，茶饭不思，李硕珉也十分的焦虑。经过了激烈的思想斗争他还是将这件事告诉了金珉奎，并且顺便在尹净汉的房间预订了一个床位，以便金珉奎徐明浩万一谈崩之后他还能有个地方睡觉。

金珉奎马不停蹄的赶到徐明浩的房间。在开门前他不安了片刻，如果打开这扇门，他将要再一次直面这些曾经破碎的感情，他要做好再一次在徐明浩面前解刨自己的决心。

不放手一搏，永远不会有结果的。金珉奎鼓起勇气打开了大门，小心翼翼的踏进了那个房间。只见徐明浩窝在墙角的床榻上，手攥紧着被子，难受的用嘴呼着气。金珉奎心如刀割，都怪他过去的迟钝和傲慢，让现在的他无法为徐明浩及时披上一件外套。手试探的伸到徐明浩的脸边，烧的滚烫。徐明浩似睡非睡的睁开了眼睛。

“珉...珉奎”

“嗯，是我”

“我是在做梦吗？”明显已经被烧的迷糊，徐明浩眼睛还半眯着，手却开始抚上金珉奎的脸。

“...”一时不知该如何作答，金珉奎生怕自己不甚的言语会断送了这来之不易的好机会。

“嗯...是的，你还没睡醒。”下意识的就撒了谎，金珉奎不知道是在帮谁找借口。

“是梦...可以任性。”徐明浩低声的喃喃自语混合着浓重的鼻音，闷在了被子里，难以捕捉。

“明浩，你说什么？”金珉奎掀开了一点遮住徐明浩脸庞的被单，抚到徐明浩身前企图听清徐明浩含糊的言语。

几乎是一瞬的作用力，金珉奎被搂着臂膀强硬的按在床上，徐明浩手强有力的握着他的手，跨坐在他身上，使出力气不太像一个虚弱的病人。不等金珉奎一个词语说出口，温热的唇就贴了上来。滚 烫的身体瞬间将身下隐 忍 已久的身体点燃，空气中名为情欲的花火炸裂开来。金珉奎觉得自己的行为不能叫乘人之危，黑暗和混沌将徐明浩的思念出卖，贪求的唇，调皮的舌头，舔舐着他的虎牙。他无法抵抗，此刻所有倔强和逞强都化为乌有。只留下欲望，在黑夜里至高的灼烧着。

月光生产着愈合病痛的药剂，大门被紧锁，陌生的城市开始戒严。

而金珉奎和徐明浩清算了他们各自的旅行，长途跋涉，历经艰辛，甚至走了很多无用的路。

却从始至终都向着相同的目的地奔赴，直到再次相拥。

金珉奎和徐明浩复合了，大家欢欣鼓舞，随后另外一个问题随之产生。

太明显了，太烦人了，再这样下去柜门都堵不住。异国的空气有春药吗？拉都拉不开。

失而复得的金珉奎24小时粘着他的小棉花，生怕再一撒手人又跑了。这种失去过才更加珍惜的幸福感几乎将金珉奎淹没，光是亲亲抱抱根本不够，他要在每一个新到的地方都制造共同的回忆。就算在舞台上也要追着徐明浩到处跑。就算是全球直播也要毫不掩饰的把鲜花送给他，再悄悄的说I LOVE U。总而言之就是太喜欢，太喜欢了，恨不得立即和他结婚。

说不开心是假的，徐明浩只是羞于做过于直白的表达。他的狗狗也长大了，变得更加成熟有魅力，他们之间不再有无谓的争吵，只剩下甜腻到冒泡的欢欣。

值得高兴的事情是巡演也结束了，他的病也好了。洛杉矶的阳光照的他昏昏欲睡，面海的露台，风吹来带着淡淡的咸味。到了洛杉矶之后金珉奎每天不知道在做什么，总是神神秘秘的，一整天里能有半天找不到人。这就让徐明浩有点不满了。老实说，后来回想分手的那段时间，徐明浩也觉得完全就是自己找罪受。他还是那么喜欢金珉奎，多看一眼都会痛心。一切是他开的头，也是他结的尾。他对这份感情的付出，不比金珉奎少，更不会弱于金珉奎的强烈爱意。知己难求。白羊和天蝎本是希望渺茫的一对，可他们偏偏在极端的碰撞后发生了奇迹。徐明浩明白，这样的爱值得他托付终生，金珉奎就是他的那个灵魂伴侣。

“明浩！我回来啦！”金珉奎手里提着中餐的快餐盒走上了露台。

“你去哪里了！？诶对，成员们怎么都不见了？”徐明浩平时几乎是起的最早的那一个，今天等他起床却发现房子里一个成员都没有。

“啊...公司安排了拍摄，额...其余几个和知秀哥出去玩了”

“啊，这样。”

“对了，晚点带你去个地方，吃了早饭准备一下？”

出发的时候，徐明浩就隐隐的感觉到不对劲。金珉奎让他带上护照和证件的时候，他还没有察觉异样。当看着金珉奎握着方向盘上打抖的手时，徐明浩的不安感才迟迟到来。

“老天爷，你咋回事，不然我来开...”路上的车速极高，看的徐明浩胆战心惊的。

“没事没事...”明显不像没事的样子，金珉奎伸出一只手擦拭额角的汗珠。

“明浩？”

“嗯？”

“问你个问题。”金珉奎语气弱弱的，像念着什么咒语一样小心翼翼。

“我们在一起这么久了。你跟我在一起，快乐吗？”

“问这个干嘛？”果然这小子有问题，徐明浩玩味的看着独自紧张的金珉奎。

“就想问问你，和我在一起开心吗。”

“噗...”瞧金珉奎那藏不住事的样子，徐明浩笑着打开车窗，让海风灌进了。车内那么闷热焦躁，就算金珉奎下一秒要和他求婚他都觉得不稀奇。

“开心，和珉奎在一起的每一天，都是我生命里最快乐的一天。”

“以后，也想和珉奎一起生活。”

“因为徐明浩最喜欢最喜欢金珉奎了。”

汽车并没有在金珉奎激动地情绪下漂移，万幸的停靠在一处郊区的建筑前。白色的尖顶建筑，玫瑰铸成的花园，花瓣铺垫的道路。蓝与白一路延伸至花园的中心，树上的风铃清脆的作响，徐明浩惊讶的望着极尽浪漫的布景，被推搡着走入了花团锦簇的正中央。

“很抱歉，没有提前通知你，因为想给你的一个惊喜。”金珉奎红着脸，单膝跪入了花瓣中。

“我知道这看起来很仓促，确实，准备的时间不是很够，我实在等不及了。”翻着口袋，金珉奎掏出了一个徐明浩无比眼熟的盒子。

“明浩...对不起，真的来不及定钻戒了。”金珉奎有些羞愧的打开了盒子，里面躺着的戒指，是金珉奎刚和徐明浩在一起的时候，互相赠送的第一只。

“但是我，真的，真的很爱你。”

“你愿意，和我结婚吗？”

万物晴朗，徐明浩仿佛看见了这个世上最明亮和曦的光，就闪在金珉奎的眼睛里。

“站起来。”

“不，明浩不答应我，我就不起来！”

“站起来！”被徐明浩突然一吼，吓一跳的金珉奎还是乖乖的站了起来，等待着他沉着脸的爱人发落。

“往后退！”不敢违抗命令，金珉奎的神经现在异常的敏感，即使不知所云，还是照做。

“好！停下。”大约后退了十步，徐明浩叫了停。金珉奎诧异的打量着他的爱人。徐明浩依旧站在原地，朝着天空大口的深呼吸，一次，两次。将他们之间的时间拉的更加漫长。

“哈！”像是吸取完最后一口养分，徐明浩挽起了袖子，踢了踢腿。

“金！珉！奎！”徐明浩突然的吼叫，吓得金珉奎一愣。

只见徐明浩后退了一步，以花瓣为支点，以风为媒介，踏着暖阳的香气，再次向他飞奔而来。

一如初次告白的那晚，徐明浩再次带着他无限的爱意向他而来。

金珉奎的世界，满溢绚烂。

“砰”上次跌跌撞撞被紧拥入怀时，他们也未曾想过，这就是一辈子。

“嗯，我愿意。”徐明浩笑的如春花烂漫，这一次，他眼里只有这个他想厮守一生的人。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”四面八方传来激动的吵闹声，吓得徐明浩差点从金珉奎的怀里摔下去。他的好队友们，带着鲜花，气球从建筑物里一涌而出。

“恭喜啊！！！金珉奎求婚成功！！！”piu~彩带喷了金珉奎徐明浩一身。

“哥！？大家！？你们怎么都在这。”不会刚刚的样子都被他们看见了吧，徐明浩这才延迟的开始害羞。

“说什么傻话呢！你俩领证的日子我们怎么能不在现场。”成员们早就知情一般，个个都身穿着合体的礼服，佩戴着鲜花。反而穿着便装的徐明浩金珉奎显得突兀。

“啊！？领什么证？”徐明浩怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，他不是刚刚才被求婚吗？怎么就要领证了？

“当然是，结婚证啊。”洪知秀手持着两张英文的结婚证明向他们走来。

“珉奎，已经帮你申请好了。只要你们今天举办婚礼，证明就能在正式生效。”徐明浩惊讶的望着那两张爬满英文单词的纸张，不可置信的望着金珉奎。

“嘿嘿...不好意思嘛。你证件都放我箱子里了，我顺手...”

“顺手就一步到位了？”徐明浩望着还在憨憨傻笑的金珉奎失语。

“你不愿意吗...？”刚刚还兴高采烈地大狗勾立马委屈巴巴的别起了嘴。

“你可以啊金珉奎...”

“！？”

“订婚和婚礼一起办了，你可真会省钱。”

“？？”

“不过...我就喜欢你这样的，笨蛋。” 徐明浩再一次吻上他的笨狗狗，十指紧扣。

这一次，再也不会放手了。

“咳咳...顺便，我当你们的证婚人，还能再省18刀哈。”洪知秀掏出了他的宣誓稿，郑重的开始宣读誓词。

事后，徐明浩有问过其他成员要是那次他拒绝了金珉奎他们怎么办。夫胜宽告诉他，不用担心的，他们早就做好了两手准备。如果徐明浩拒绝了金珉奎，他们就开始单曲循环无辜袭击安娜，并且激情伴唱，循环到金珉奎不哭为止。

预订的欧巡被取消了，金珉奎欠徐明浩的蜜月之旅在徐明浩的愿望清单上又多了一条。

后来再被粉丝问，现在和徐明浩吵架，谁会先道歉这种问题，金珉奎只能无奈的微笑。

“我们现在已经，不会吵架了。”

「已婚了，还吵啥，勿que。」


End file.
